


Nessuna Armonia

by fariacchi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Alternate Reality, Angst, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa jadinya mereka semua tanpa Sang Langit? Bukankah mereka hanya akan berkubang dalam gerakan tak tersinkronisasi dan mengacau? Seperti badai di luar? Seperti hujan di luar? Seperti Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato di ranjang ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nessuna Armonia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Amano Akira. Page Nine. No financial advantage gained.
> 
> Previously published on Fanfiction.net (09/3/2011).

 

> _"_ _That wound is as deep as the ocean_
> 
> _That bloody murder is as colorless as death"_
> 
> [—Kubo Tite; _Bleach Volume 30: There is no heart without you_ ]

Malam itu badai.

Langit menjadi gelap dengan gumpalan awan hitam. Kilat kekuningan tidak berbunyi, namun menemani angin yang mengamuk. Butiran hujan jatuh ke tanah dengan ketajaman yang membuat sakit.

Dalam badai, hujan pun tidak lagi menjadi bersahabat.

Sepasang laki-laki berakhir di ranjang kamar tanpa cahaya. Hanya sesekali, cahaya dari kilat di balik awan menerangi sepasang bibir yang sedang bertaut panas.

"Hayato—" suara dalam laki-laki berambut hitam dengan luka di dagu mengakhiri cumbuan. Pedang yang tersampir di bahu telah ditinggalkan di lantai kamar, bersama dengan jas hitam dan dasi yang dilupakan.

Erangan. "Hentikan—Takeshi—" suara yang tidak terdengar seperti benar-benar memohon. Laki-laki berambut perak dengan garis wajah khas Italia itu terkunci di ranjangnya, sementara laki-laki di depannya berusaha melucuti kancing dari kemeja merah darahnya.

Gemuruh di kejauhan.

Yamamoto Takeshi memandang melalui sepasang keping coklatnya yang berkilat ganjil. Ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Entah nafsu, atau mungkin kesedihan. Namun pandangan itu menusuk. Pandangan itu menghujam Gokudera Hayato lebih jauh dari yang bisa diinginkannya.

"Henti—kan—nnh—" laki-laki berambut perak menyelusupkan jarinya di antara helai rambut hitam pekat laki-laki yang tengah menelusuri bagian terekspos dari kemeja merah darah.

Bukan ini yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Mereka—sepasang _Guardian_ dari Vongola _Decimo_ yang baru saja diberitakan mati.

 _Mati_.

Mati di tengah negosiasi dengan Millefiore _Famiglia_. Mati di tengah usaha melindungi Vongola _Famiglia_ dengan sepenuh hati.

Mati.

Tidak kembali.

Mati. Mati. _**MATI**_ —

"Hayato—" suara laki-laki berambut hitam beradu dengan suara deras hujan yang terdengar dari luar jendela. Laki-laki itu membawa wajahnya untuk memandang wajah pemilik rambut perak yang tampak berpeluh. Dua pasang iris saling menyapa—memeriksa kilat ganjil masing-masing. Tangan besar yang tidak halus karena menggenggam pedang menyapu wajah laki-laki berambut perak. "Hayato, mengapa kau _tidak_ menangis?"

Diam.

Hanya badai yang meraung di luar sana.

Iris hijau milik laki-laki berambut perak itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tidak ada jawaban; hanya ada tangan yang menarik kepala laki-laki berambut hitam untuk mendekat.

Jawaban itu tertelan oleh ciuman panas.

Tidak benar-benar ada yang bicara selanjutnya. Hanya nafas-nafas pendek. Beberapa desahan dan lenguhan. Atau suara pakaian yang ditanggalkan satu per satu.

Dan suara hujan dalam badainya, jangan lupa.

—sudah **mati**.

Vongola _Decimo_ mereka sudah mati. Sahabat, pemimpin— _ **segalanya**_. Untuk Yamamoto Takeshi, adalah lebih berharga dari kecintaannya pada _baseball_. Dan, untuk Gokudera Hayato, adalah hidupnya.

 _Hidup_ Gokudera Hayato.

Ketika semua _Guardian_ menghambur ke ruang negosiasi, yang tersisa di tempat kosong itu hanyalah tubuh Vongola _Decimo_ yang bermandikan darah. Peluru menodai tubuh berharga itu—mencabut nyawa dengan melukai bagian vital.

Gadis ilusionis, _Mist Guardian_ terduduk dengan mata terbelalak dan air mata terurai. Yang termuda, _Lightning Guardian_ bahkan menjerit tidak percaya. _Sun Guardian_ mengerahkan percikan _flame_ kuningnya, hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada tanda kehidupan yang tersisa. Bahkan seorang _Cloud Guardian_ yang tidak ingin terlibat, memandangi langit dalam bisu.

Yamamoto Takeshi, _Rain Guardian_ , menggenggam erat pedang hingga tangannya terluka. Laki-laki itu menyimpan semua kesedihannya dalam pantulan mata, dan mengamati sosok Gokudera Hayato, _Storm Guardian_ yang berjalan seperti tanpa pijakan mendekati tubuh tergenang darah itu.

Tidak ada suara. Laki-laki berambut perak itu tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Tidak menangis, tidak bersuara, _Storm Guardian_ itu hanya berlutut di sisi tubuh yang kaku dan membersihkan setitik noda darah yang berakhir di pipi sang Vongola _Decimo_.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah dilihat Yamamoto Takeshi selama dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya.

Kesedihan itu begitu _dalam_ —

"Hayato… Hayato—" laki-laki itu berbisik seraya menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

—sehingga tangisan dan air mata tidak lagi cukup untuk merepresentasikannya.

Kali ini petir menggelegar. Awan hitam tersibak seolah untuk memperlihatkan matahari yang bersembunyi jauh-jauh. Hujan turun—tajam tanpa ampun. Kabut tipis menandai dinginnya suasana.

Itu badai. Di bawah langit yang gelap tanpa harmoni.

"A—ahh!" Laki-laki berambut perak mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu mendesak untuk masuk ke tubuhnya. "Sakit—hentikan—Take—shi—nghh!" Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Hayato—" bisikan itu mengalun seiring meningkatnya tensi seksual di ranjang. Laki-laki itu memaksa masuk—seperti sengaja mengoyak laki-laki berambut perak dengan tajam.

Air mata.

Iris hijau laki-laki berambut perak tergenang oleh kristal bening yang dalam beberapa detik meleleh.

Laki-laki berambut hitam berhenti. Mendekatkan wajahnya, ia memandang laki-laki berambut perak di bawahnya. "Hayato—maaf—" untuk sesuatu yang sudah ia lakukan dengan sengaja, tepatnya.

Laki-laki berambut perak itu melempar pandangannya ke sisi lain. "Sakit—sialan—" ia berujar.

Tangan laki-laki berambut hitam memandu wajah yang basah oleh air mata itu kembali memandangnya. Dengan ekspresi ganjil, laki-laki berambut hitam bergerak—menghujam dalam-dalam tubuh laki-laki berambut perak.

"Aaarrggh!" Erangan kesakitan meluncur. Namun laki-laki berambut hitam tidak berhenti bergerak, seolah menemani air mata yang mulai terus mengalir dari sudut mata laki-laki berambut perak.

"Maaf—Hayato—" laki-laki berambut hitam berbisik, tanpa mengendurkan kecepatannya. "—tidak apa-apa, Hayato— _menangislah_."

Kilat menerangi tepat ketika ekspresi laki-laki berambut perak itu berubah. Seperti gerak lambat, laki-laki berambut hitam bisa melihatnya. Tarikan otot wajahnya mengeras, sepasang alisnya melengkung tertarik, bibirnya membuka karena tangis tanpa suara.

Dan air matanya tidak terbendung.

"Ukhhh—sialan—sialan—" suara itu terdengar di sela isak tangis dan erangan tertahan.

Mengapa kematian begitu cepat datang?

"Maaf—Hayato—maafmaafmaaf—" menjadi mantra gerakan yang tidak putus. Penyatuan raga, hanya salah satu upaya menyembuhkan luka jiwa yang menganga tanpa terobati.

Mengapa _orang itu_ harus mati di tengah kekacauan ini? Harapan, cahaya, pusat mereka semua.

"Nghh—ahh—" Tubuh laki-laki berambut perak itu bergetar. "Take—shi—"

Langitnya sudah tidak ada—

"Hayato—"

Hilang. Gelap.

"Ahhhh!"

— **mati**.

"Hayato—!"

Sepasang tubuh laki-laki itu menegang dan bergetar pada saat yang bersamaan, meledakkan sari hangat yang masam karena kesedihan.

Deru nafas mengalahkan debam hujan yang menampar jendela kaca. Sisa-sisa air mata membasahi pembungkus bantal serta wajah laki-laki berambut perak.

Isakan lagi.

Kali ini begitu memilukan dan tidak tertahankan.

Laki-laki berambut hitam merengkuh sang pemilik air mata. Mengeratkan pelukannya seiring semakin jelasnya suara tangis di sisi telinga.

"Kenapa— _Juudaime_ —ukhh…" Memilukan, sungguh memilukan. Laki-laki berambut hitam mengeraskan pelukannya.

Apa jadinya mereka semua tanpa Sang Langit? Tanpa harmoni? Bukankah mereka hanya akan berkubang dalam gerakan tak tersinkronisasi dan mengacau?

Seperti badai di luar? Seperti hujan di luar?

Seperti Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato di ranjang ini.

"Maaf—Hayato…" untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa diselamatkan kembali.

Gemuruh seperti menertawakan segalanya. Biar saja harapannya hanya ada dalam fragmen kecil tak kasat mata. _Biar saja_ —apalah artinya itu? Tanpa langit yang menanungi, mereka semua sudah berakhir.

Seperti kehidupan Vongola _Decimo_ di dimensi ini— _ **berakhir**_.

Badainya tidak berhenti. Hujannya juga. Entah sampai kapan. Tanpa langit cerah, hanya ada kesedihan—tidak ada harmoni.

.©fariacchi.3September2011.

**Author's Note:**

> Nessuna Armonia: Italian for "No Harmony"


End file.
